La proposition
by SnowLiine
Summary: OS Klaine. Situé entre le 3x08 et 3x09. Blaine fait une demande à Kurt des plus surprenantes.


_Hey ! Encore un (petit, désolée), OS. Idée qui m'est venue pendant que je bossai. Ouais, quand je bosse, mes pensées virevoltent dans tous les sens, et aboutissent assez souvent sur des aventures de Klaine. Elles sont rarement cohérentes, mais, oh victoire, celle-ci l'était ! Alors je l'ai écrite (normal, sinon nous ne serions pas ici...)._

_Bref, trève de bavardage ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'accepte bien entendu toute critique. Je ne me suis relue qu'une seule fois (j'ai toujours une énorme flemme de me relire, une fois que j'ai terminé d'écrire, toutes mes excuses, j'admet ce défaut)._

_**Disclaimers**: Klaine, Finn et autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage. Car oui, Glee se serait transformé en Klaine Show pour ma part._

« Non. »

La réponse avait été catégorique.

« Non, je ne veux pas Blaine. »

Finn était perplexe. Il aurait préféré être à mille lieux d'ici, plutôt que de se retrouver face à cette scène, mal à l'aise. Blaine venait de poser une question non moins inattendue à Kurt, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de refuser la proposition. Le brun semblait vexé et blessé. À la fois par la réponse sèche, mais aussi par la rapidité à laquelle Kurt avait répondu.

À dire vrai, la manière dont Blaine avait posé sa question avait fait fondre Finn. Si cette proposition lui avait été faite de cette manière, il n'aurait su résister. La moue timide et envieuse de Blaine sur le moment avait été des plus adorables.

Et pourtant, Kurt avait refusé, anéantissant la joie de Blaine, et faisant naître une surprise non dissimulée dans les yeux de Finn.

Le châtain avait alors débité un nombre incalculable d'excuses à la minute. Prétextant que ce n'était absolument pas raisonnable de leurs parts, qu'ils pouvaient perdre le contrôle à tout instant, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge pour ça… Finn avait trouvé ces explications plutôt censées, et avait hoché la tête, même s'il n'avait absolument pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pourtant pas de l'avis de Blaine, qui s'était renfrogné, et avait entraîné Kurt à sa suite.

« Nous allons le faire. » avait-il dit, tout en tenant fermement le bras de son bien aimé.

Kurt avait alors clairement paniqué, lançant un appel au secours à son demi-frère, les yeux écarquillés.

« Finn ! Arrête-le ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas, Blaine, tu m'entends ? »

Finn n'avait su quoi faire. Le fait que Kurt demande de l'aide l'avait déstabilisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Habituellement, il se contentait de sous entendus, de regards ou d'un geste, faisant plus ou moins comprendre qu'il attendait de l'aide de la part d'une tiers personne. Mais là, il avait était clair. Il avait formulé à haute voix son appel à l'aide.

Le quater back s'était alors mit à suivre le couple, ouvrant la bouche pour raisonner Blaine, quand celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard assassin. Finn s'était figé, complètement effrayé. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il n'aurait pas hésité à prendre Blaine pour les épaules afin de l'écarter du châtain. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait avoué prendre des leçons de boxe, ça avait eu le don de lui assener une douche froide quant à tout contact physique entre eux.

Finn avait alors déglutit, mais ne s'était pas résolu à abandonner le jeune homme. Il les avait donc suivi, conservant une certaine distance avec le couple.

Et maintenant, il était là, en train de les regarder monter. Il préférait rester en bas. Laissant un peu d'intimité entre les deux hommes, tout en pouvant intervenir à tout moment si Kurt venait à hurler au désespoir. Lâchant un soupir, il leva les yeux, et regarda avec plus d'attention le couple s'éloigner.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, Blaine constata avec satisfaction que Finn venait de stopper sa filature. Parfait. Il était donc seul avec Kurt désormais. Il força le jeune homme à s'asseoir, jambes légèrement tendues en avant, et se positionna derrière lui de la même façon, collant ainsi son buste dans le dos bien droit de son amant.

« Détends-toi Kurt. Tout va bien se passer. » murmura-t-il, tout en passant son bras gauche autour de la taille du concerné, plaquant fermement sa main au niveau du bas ventre du châtain, le maintenant ainsi contre lui.

Kurt frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud contre son oreille. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu trouver cette phrase délicieuse, et aurait savouré cette proximité entre eux. En d'autres circonstances, seulement.

Actuellement, il était définitivement tendu et effrayé à l'idée que Blaine le force.

« D'un commun accord, nous avions décidés de ne rien faire qui contrarierait l'autre Blaine. » gémit-il, au bord des larmes.

« C'est hors contexte ici. »

Kurt renifla, ne savant absolument pas comment se sortir de cette impasse. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Le bouclé lui avait annoncé tôt dans la matinée qu'il pouvait passer chez les Hummel-Hudson, et profiter de cette journée enneigée et ensoleillée ensemble, y compris la soirée, si Burt accordait son approbation. Chose que son père avait bien évidemment cédé en voyant les yeux suppliants de son fils.

La matinée s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ses parents et Finn s'étant joint à eux pour participer à des jeux de sociétés. Puis Carole leur avait concocté un superbe filet mignon accompagné d'haricot. S'en suivi alors une séance de câlin dans le canapé, admirant les derniers flocons qui tombaient à l'extérieur. Puis cette fameuse question. Tombée de nulle part, faisant se raidir le jeune homme, gâchant clairement l'allure que prenait cette magnifique journée d'hiver.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Tu vas même regretter de ne pas avoir fait cela plus tôt, je te le promets. »

Kurt frissonna en entendant ses quelques mots. Il avait envie de croire en Blaine. Il avait sincèrement envie de lui faire confiance. Mais là… non. C'était trop pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait peut être certainement jamais. Il avait peur. Point.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du châtain, Blaine donna un coup de rein, faisant lâcher un léger crie étouffé de la part de son amant. Baissant la tête, son menton touchant le haut de son torse, tout en fermant résolument les yeux avec force, il retint sa respiration.

« Kurt, ouvre les yeux ! Profite ! »

Suite au mouvement provoqué par le coup de rein de Blaine, la luge prit la pente, et commença doucement mais sûrement sa descente.

« Weeee ! » s'exclama Blaine, au comble du bonheur.

Kurt sentit le vent effleurer de plus en plus violemment son visage. Sentant clairement l'euphorie de l'homme dans son dos, il se résolu à ouvrir les yeux. Quitte à mourir, autant savoir comment. Crispé, la première chose qu'il vit fut la main de Blaine sur son ventre, le pouce faisant de léger va et vient pour le rassurer. Lâchant un sourire gratifiant mais non moins rancunier, il leva les yeux, et vit avec horreur qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit sur Finn.

« Blaine ! On va… Finn ! »

Tout en douceur, le bouclé releva légèrement la manette à droite de la luge, et ils dévièrent de leur trajectoire. Avec un soulagement non dissimulé, Kurt constata que Blaine maîtrisait parfaitement l'engin en plastique. Se penchant un peu plus en arrière, faisant lâcher un grognement de satisfaction de la part du bouclé, Kurt prit quelques secondes pour apprécier comme il pouvait ce moment, la gorge encore nouée par l'inquiétude.

Le soleil venait caresser délicatement ses joues rosies par le froid, tandis que le vent jouait joyeusement avec ses cheveux châtain. Il constata alors avec étonnement que les chatouillements qu'il ressentait dans le bas ventre ne provenaient aucunement du frottement du pouce de son amant sur lui, mais bien d'une sorte d'excitation provoquée par la vitesse qu'ils prenaient. Tentant de se relâcher, il se focalisa sur cette sensation nouvelle et se délecta de ces picotements tout en laissant monter en lui un bonheur inexplicable.

Lâchant les bords de la luge qu'il tenait fermement depuis que Blaine l'y avait installé de force, il tendit lentement les bras en l'air, pour ensuite se mettre à rigoler.

« J'ai l'impression de voler Blaine ! »

Celui-ci plissa les yeux tendrement, un sourire au lèvre, amoureux plus que jamais par cette vision enchanteresse du châtain, son rire cristallin venant achever cet instant parfait. Il fit une pression sur le corps de Kurt, le forçant à s'incliner encore plus en arrière, ayant pour résultat une prise de vitesse non négligeable.

« Wouhouuu ! »

Blaine rigola devant le crie de joie non dissimulé de la part de son amant, et l'accompagna dans les exclamations les plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le plat faisant son effet, la luge ralentie son allure, pour finir par s'arrêter, aidée par les pieds de Blaine qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige.

Le châtain se leva précipitamment, poussant Blaine hors de la luge, et s'empara de l'objet en plastique, avant de se mettre à courir en direction du sommet.

Affalé dans la neige, il lança un regard amusé vers le jeune homme qui s'éloignait de lui, boitant à moitié dû au déséquilibre provoqué par le poids de la luge, ainsi que ses pas s'enfonçant dans ce sol instable.

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien Anderson. »

Il tourna son regard vers la gauche, et tomba sur Finn, qui l'aida à se relever, tout en époussetant la neige collée sur le bras du brun.

« Je crois que je vais devoir m'acheter une nouvelle. Je ne suis pas prêt de récupérer celle-ci. »

Blaine lui gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse, sans ajouter un mot.

« Comment tu as su qu'il allait adorer ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. » avoua-t-il.

Finn lui lança un regard surpris.

« Tu prenais un risque ! S'il n'avait pas aimé, tu aurais eu droit à une scène pendant des jours ! »

Blaine acquiesça. Non seulement il aurait eu droit à des regards assassins, mais en plus, Kurt lui aurait interdit tout contact physique entre eux. Et depuis ce fameux soir après la première de West Side Story, ne plus pouvoir toucher Kurt devenait un supplice. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, être à la diète ne l'enchantait guère.

« Blaine ! »

Le bouclé tourna la tête en direction du crie lointain de la voix de Kurt, et le fixa, attendant la suite.

« Dépêche-toi ! Je ne descends pas tout seul ! »

« Arrête de sautiller sur la luge dans ce cas, elle va partir avec ton poids. »

D'ici, Blaine vit Kurt se figer, assis dans la luge, les pieds s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le sol pour stabiliser sa position. Lâchant un rire, il dégagea ses propres pieds de la neige, et partit dans l'ascension de cette butte.

Essoufflé, il arriva à sa hauteur, voyant clairement l'impatience dans les yeux de son amant. Il s'installa derrière lui, savourant la chaleur contre son torse, entourant le châtain de ses bras, et huma l'odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Celui-ci tourna la tête en arrière et se saisit des lèvres du brun. La position de Kurt n'était pas des plus agréables, mais ce baiser valait de l'or. Il ne reconnaitrait pas ses tords. Il était bien trop fier pour ça. Non, il ne s'excuserait pas. Il continuerait d'affirmer que la luge, ce n'est plus de leur âge. Que la luge présentait des risques si on venait à se prendre un arbre en manquant de maîtrise. Oui, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

En revanche, il remercierait Blaine comme il se devait pour cette journée. La matinée fut excellente, cette après midi était rafraichissante, et cette nuit serait époustouflante.

Ce baiser n'étant qu'un avant goût. Kurt prit soin de le faire comprendre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Blaine émit un gémissement de protestation. Il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement humide, laissant filtrer une lueur explicite. Kurt sourit, Blaine avait compris.


End file.
